Every Night
by xMissWhitneyBexx
Summary: A year after the Uprising and everyone is trying to heal their open wounds. But will they find their happiness as surprises keeping on coming their ways?


**Hi, I'm Bex and this is my first ever Hunger Games story! I watched the final movie on Friday and cried a lot of times as I realised it was the last. I loved the ending as I'm a Everlark shipper of course but I also hated that people throughout the franchise died and I got heart broken. I won't spoil the story for you here so just read on. Thanks!**

 **Also, the title of this story is the title of a song by Imagine Dragons. Listen to it, it's sweet and from their Night Visions album x Also listen to their recent album, Smoke + Mirrors.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful Hunger Games franchise.**

* * *

[A Year After The _'76th Hunger Games'_ aka The War/Uprising-]

A hand reached up, grabbing onto the gravel tightly. Another charred hand appeared, joining its other in grabbing the ground.

Then a charred body pulled itself upwards, sitting on the ground as its legs dangled into the hole.

It was dark outside. The streets were clear.

The body's eyes spotted a stealthy female make her way into a fashion store. Grunting, it completely exited the hole and followed her, limping in its every step.

It banged on the door and the woman halted in her tracks, her hands at the edges of her hood. She titled her head to the right and wrinkled her nose before completely turning around to face the body.

Tigris.

It knew her. Knew her dearly. She knew it. Knew it dearly, too.

She quickly let it in, checking her surroundings before shutting the door and bolting it locked.

"Is it really you?" she whispered, pulling her hood down.

It whimpered, tears filling its eyes.

"I have to call President Paylor. You do realise that she can help you?"

"Please." The voice was raspy, scratchy and it broke her heart.

"The President will help you. But until she arrives, I'll do the best I can, my friend."

...

The phone rang. They let it ring out. But it rang again. They got annoyed.

Peeta turned to face Katniss. "It's probably President Paylor."

"Calling at 4 AM in the morning? She would know better than to disturb me." Katniss mumbled, closing her eyes.

"What if it's about the banishment? Or something important."

"It can wait, Peeta. I'm tired." Katniss whispered, clutching her pillow as she started at her sister's photo on the bedside table.

Peeta wrapped an arm around her stomach and leaned his chin on her shoulder. "Katniss... You know she wouldn't be calling if it wasn't serious. And... you need to get out more and talk to people. You can't shut your mother out for too long."

"I... I know. Fine, the next time it rings, I'll pick it up."

And it did ring. Conveniently after her statement.

They both rolled their eyes and got out of bed, heading towards the study. Katniss took the phone and answered it.

"Katniss... you, Peeta and Haymitch have to come to the Central immediately." Effie's voice rang through the speaker.

They had changed the Capitol's name to 'The Central' after the anniversary of what would have been a Reaping Day. The Capitol gave a lot of Panem citizens heartbreak and remembrance as well as fear. Therefore, President Paylor changed it to Panem Central for a new dawn to pass over.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I don't know... Nobody would tell me anything. They said I should call you guys as I'm closer to you. The President has been secretive of what's going on. Not even Plutarch knows what's going on. Look, as far as I know, all the remaining victors must attend this meeting. There's a train waiting for you and it will pick up the others on the way. I hope to see you on the train when I get on at One."

"Okay, Effie. We'll be there." Katniss nodded, ending the call.

Peeta leaned against the wall, waiting for her to speak. "Well?"

"Something's going on at the Central. Something serious and top-secret, apparently." she replied, shrugging.

He nodded. "Let's go then."

...

President Paylor, newly named Chancellor - Plutarch Heavensbee, Effie and the Victors found themselves around the round table five hours later.

"First of all," President Paylor started. "I want to thank you all for coming at such short notice. I have three main topics to discuss with you today. Please, help yourself to any refreshments as you please."

Katniss raised an inquisitive eyebrow at a plate of buns and Paylor smirked.

"Sorry, no cheese buns. Only blueberry."

Katniss shrugged. "That's okay, Madame President." she replied.

"Anyway, back to the first issue at hand. Ms Everdeen, the citizens of Panem wish to lift your banishment and you are now free to roam the Central and Districts as you please."

The Victors' eyes widened as Katniss breathed a sigh of relief.

"I... Thank you, Madame President."

"No, thank you,Katniss for all you've done as the Mockingjay." President Paylor smiled. "This next issue also concerns you, and whether you believe that it is good news or bad news is up to you, I guess."

"What is it? Is it my mother?"

"Oh, no. A couple of months ago, I sent a troop to excavate the undergrounds below. The paths which had not been used by you and your squad last year. The troop had the jobs of finding lost Capitol prisoners and ridding our undergrounds of mutts."

Peeta twitched. As did Katniss. And surprisingly, Johanna.

"Well, did they succeed?" Katniss asked.

The president nodded. "Succeeded they did. All mutts had been taken care of and they found three lost prisoners. Innocent prisoners, I may add. The thing is, they were well looked after and were living in somewhat a life of luxury below. But their identification had been altered. Either they were blinded, turned into Avoxes or had their faces deformed."

Like Tigris.

"Who were they?"

"Stylists. Flavius, Octavia and-"

"Cinna?" Katniss whispered, tears springing to her eyes.

Paylor nodded. "Yes. Flavius is an Avox, Cinna was blinded-"

"His beautiful gold eyes!" Effie cut in, gasping.

"And Octavia was made to look like a cat. Of course it was the work of Snow." President Paylor ended.

Johanna spoke up. "So, District 12's stylists are alive, give or take? Lucky them. At least now Katniss, you'll get another wedding dress." she smirked, making Katniss glare at her.

Peeta placed a hand on her thigh and rubbed it gently, resisting the urge to whisper sweet, comforting nothings in her ear.

"You'll be able to see them soon after my last issue."

"Which is?" Johanna asked, impatiently.

"Cool it, Lumber Girl." Haymitch mumbled, receiving a glare from her.

Paylor turned to face Annie. "Ms Cresta-"

"Odair." Annie whispered gently. "I'm Annie Odair." she repeated louder.

The president nodded, solemnly. "I apologise, Ms Odair. This issue concerns your husband, Finnick."

"Why? What is it?" Annie asked, her breathing becoming shallower.

"He's... alive."

Gasps littered throughout the room, echoing.

Annie shook her head, her hand covering her mouth. "He can't be-"

"I watched him die!" Katniss added.

"Oh, but I'm alive." A voice said.

They never even heard the door open. Nor the silent steps that Finnick Odair had taken.

"How is it even possible?" Peeta asked, his eyes widening as he backed away.

President Paylor smiled. "The technology in the Central has improved since the Capitol days. We were able to 'rebuild' your husband, Annie. He's still Finnick."

Annie reached a hand to his cheek and smiled. "He's still Finnick." she whispered.

* * *

 **So that was the first chapter, thanks for reading!**


End file.
